


Cry Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Cry Baby- Trans!Ryan, Ryden. [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Transexual, album, cry baby, crybaby, female to male trans, female!ryan, melanie is ryan's female name, trans male!ryan, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has high emotions. He feels constant dysphoria from being called 'Melanie'. His best friends don't know what's wrong, because their sweet little 'Melanie' was never the emotional type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

Melanie was never the name that he wanted. He never wanted to be called a girl, a she, her. That was never what he wanted. He wanted to be himself, to be Ryan. He was a boy, he liked boys, all his friends were boys. He wanted to look like a boy, to feel like a boy.

There was a while where he grew his hair long and dyed it different colors, wore girly makeup to feel feminine. He wore revealing shirts and dresses. But it put him into a further depression.

Being someone you don't want to be takes a toll, and Ryan had lived a life of it.

He sat in his dark bedroom, listening to old rock from the 60's. He wore a tight sports bra, compressing his small, but still prominent breasts, and a shirt from the men's department. He was just having one of those days.

Someone's knuckles wrapped the door 5 times but before Ryan could respond, it opened. Brendon stood with a Sonic drink holder, Spencer and Jon behind him.  
"Hey Mel," Brendon smiled, setting the drinks of Ryan's bed table. "We got you a cherry limeade."  
Ryan smiled softly and turned down the music, reaching for the drink.  "Thanks, Bren."  
"The fuck are we? Chopped liver?" Jon puffed playfully.  
"I though the saying was just chop liver?" Spencer sat in the chair at Ryan's desk, poking through the books and CD's lying on the surface.  
Brendon took his normal spot on the bed, next to Ryan.  "Are you okay, Melly?"  
Ryan shrugged, "I'm fine. Why would you think something's wrong?"  
"Because you're listening to Yesterday on repeat. That's literally one of the saddest Beatles songs in existence! Plus, you're sitting in the dark, reading The Diary of Anne Frank. It's only natural that we assume somethings bothering you," Spencer admitted his observations, waving the book at Ryan.  
"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. You guys make a huge deal out of anything. I'm just feeling sick."  
"Melanie, you've never acted like this when its the womanly problems before. What's changed?" Brendon rubbed circles on the back of Ryan's hand.  
He jerked his hand away, "I'm not on my fucking period, you asshole. Maybe I'm changing. Maybe I'm sick of being the little girl."  
"You're taking the emo phase too far, Melanie," Jon tried to lighten the mood, chuckling.  
Ryan rolled his eyes, placing his drink down and rolling to his side, pulling the blankets over his small body.  "You do not understand anything I'm feeling. Or have ever felt." He could feel the tears moving up his throat and out his eyes. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.  
"Are you crying?" Brendon said softly, rubbing Ryan's side.  "Is Melly being a little cry baby?" His voice was obnoxious and small, exactly how Ryan felt.  
Brendon and the boys started tickling Ryan, trying to make him talk. Finally, Ryan shot up and looked at them, face red with embarrassment and anger, tears spilling over his rosy cheeks.  "Maybe I'm a cry baby! I don't fucking care!" He rubbed his shirt over his face, drying the tears.  "If all you're here to do is harass me over why I'm so upset, you're making it worse. Just fucking go."  
Brendon stood off the bed, tucking his hands in his pockets, "we didn't mean to upset you, Mel. We just want to help."  
"Well you can't, so go away. I'll call you if I need you."  
They all sighed in unison, Jon and Spencer rubbing Ryan's back and grabbing their left over drink cups, standing by the door. Brendon bent over and pecked Ryan's forehead, his lips lingering.  "Feel better over whatevers wrong, Melanie. I love you- we love you." He left the room, closing the door and leaving Ryan to Yesterday and Anne Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Just an idea I had listening to the Cry Baby album. I know its short.


End file.
